


Knights of Cybertron

by CatDracoX



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Crush, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDracoX/pseuds/CatDracoX
Summary: Things were never easy. They never were to begin with. When Rodimus and his personal team decide to try and go on their own adventure, it turns out to be more than meets the eye.





	Knights of Cybertron

How could this have happen? This was supposed to be a good adventure. A journey to go and gain some sort of trill, like a sugar rush (as humans implied). At least that is what the mech thought before things went south.

A split klick and things could've turned out differently. The creature charged and the mech dived out of the way. It slammed into the side of the circular, metal chamber with a really loud and echoing klang, the wall panels buckling from the weight of the impact. The mech pulled himself up, aching protoform all over, and limped to the other side of the chamber.

The creature was twice the size of a normal mech - maybe less given another bot's perspective. It moved forward by its legs gracefully, almost like it was walking on air in a way, with incredible speed. Normally, the creature kept a distance, using a type of ability to scare its prey and take what it wants. However, its prey made its known façade way too much and was getting more pissed and feral by the klick, wanting a tasty treat instead getting a slight tang of fire. 

The mech watched as the creature turned around, oriented itself, and then charged again, the floor shaking from its raging howls.

He waited until the last possible second and then rushed again, his arm torn open this time by one of its clawed servos, ripping protoform and almost cutting important fuel lines. The creature bellowed in rage or frustration, turning all about, trying to locate him. By the time it finally did, the mech was on the opposite side of the chamber, as far away from it as he could get.

 _Okay, you fragging glitch_ , he thought, gripping his injured arm, _now it’s my turn!_

It charged at him again with yellow optics full of hate. This time, instead of throwing himself sideways, he dived, missing its arms and staring against its exposed abdomen. He needed to be careful. The mech knew what would exactly happen if a missile came in contact with unstable sparks and he wasn't sure what could happen if any metal, melee weapon pierces one of those loose sparks. There was also his energy supply, but even he couldn't risk it, fearing the heat would make the sparks explode too. He took the lesser option. He pulled out a small metal, makeshift knife out (a thing he learned from his short time on Earth) and cut around its dead protoform and fuel linings instead, tearing it open as much as he could, then scrambled up and away, stumbling across the room.

Before the mech got far, the creature caught him by the ped and swung him like a doll, letting go at the last nanoklick. He smashed into the metal wall - _hard_ \- and crumbled to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn’t move. He had felt the air rush out of his vents when he hit the wall, but it was more than that. Perhaps his backstrut was broken? No, it can't be that!

He expected the creature to charge again, ready to finish him off, but it didn’t. Instead, it approached him leisurely, almost curiously. The mech watched it approach, and his fear began to build.

The grotesque creature loomed over him. It already struck him once, brutally, knocking him back against the wall. For a moment the mech thought he might pass out, but suddenly the room took on an intensity and crispness that it hadn’t had before.

_Is . . . Is this it?_

The creature looked at him.

_My team . . . t-they need me . . ._

The creature lifted him up in the air, gave again its bellowing call. 

_I-I can't die like this . . . !_

It shook him violently before holding him still and stare directly into his optics. He could feel the creature's paralyzing power taking effect, making his frame tense painfully.

_N-No...!_

A moment later, it opened its mouth. A moment after that, the mech heard a call.

It wasn't from the creature.

**"RODIMUS!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? Leave your review or comment on what you think. Thank you!


End file.
